


【丸雏】 恶劣游戏

by AZEJDJKWLQL1938491010



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZEJDJKWLQL1938491010/pseuds/AZEJDJKWLQL1938491010
Summary: 表面一本正经私下粘人又撒娇的雏平时待人温和软乎乎床上强硬S丸慎：有道/具，有放/置，有骑/乘自动避雷
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Murakami Shingo
Kudos: 11





	【丸雏】 恶劣游戏

“社长，关于上次那件合作的事情您考虑的怎么样，对方上午联系了我，并且希望能在周末得到回复。” 

丸山放下手里的报告资料看着端坐在面前一句话都不说的村上，办公室里还有负责此次项目的新人员工，是丸山带过来的。新人还是头一次经历这场面，在这样的气氛下不知道是该说话好还是不该说话好，看着听完自己写的报告一声不吭的社长，瑟缩在离门最近的角落等待着上司劈头盖脸的怒骂。

气氛沉默了足足有近一分钟，新人没等来所谓的呵斥和拍头，而是丸山前辈走过来把报告递给自己

“报告再修改一下，先出去吧，不然社长生起气来就糟了。”丸山轻声耳语到，说完还用眼神瞟了一眼门口的方向

新人攥紧手里的报告用着看救命恩人的眼神看着丸山，点点头后飞一般的逃离现场。

他可不知道自己出门后，那个威严正经的村上社长，会哑着嗓子挺着腰，对那个看上去人畜无害，软绵绵的助理用着气音说着“快一点。”

“你小子，故意的吧……”听着门被反锁的的声音，办公桌后的人总算肯出声了。

“信酱好棒。”丸山一边说着，绕到办公桌的后侧把边上百叶窗的窗帘拉下，宽敞明亮的办公室瞬间只有缝隙里漏进来的细光。

“忍了很久了吧，真乖。”丸山把办公椅拉开，也不管桌上还摊着上午会议用的资料，便直接坐在桌上。伸手揉了揉眼前人的头发，皮鞋却勾着办公椅往自己这里一拉，含着泪的人鼻尖一下顶上身下的炙热。

“想要吗？”丸山把口袋里的跳蛋遥控器拿出来拍了拍村上的脸颊，村上识趣的用牙齿咬下裤链。无意识用湿润的上目线看着他，伸出舌头试探性的舔舐了一下下身。  
“这里是办公室……maru，能不能等……”

“不能。”丸山强硬的打断，眼神黯了黯后把跳蛋的遥控器拨到最大，随后丢到地上踢向墙角。

“…不…要，maru，maru……隆平！”村长本就被长时间震动的跳蛋折磨的难受，突然提高的频率让他一下子挺起腰，眼眶红红的，湿润的眼睛仿佛下一秒泪水就会溢出来。

“说好要给信酱奖励的，就在这里给吧。”丸山不看他自顾自说着，手却摁着对方脑袋往下按。

村上知道不在这里让他满意，最后难受的还是自己，深吸一口气村上咬咬牙便闭上眼含住了他异于常人的性器，即使再不愿意在这里做，村上还是带着讨好意味艰难的吞吐着。

丸山隆平双手撑在桌子上， 好整以暇的看着毛茸茸的脑袋卖力的样子，脚却不老实的蹭着村上的小腿。

这样的姿势维持了一会儿，村上便坚持不住往后倒张着嘴喘气，下唇被晶莹的唾液沾的湿淋淋，穴内的玩具仿佛因为高频的震动进的更深了。村上无力的靠在办公椅上，无意识的泣音和颤抖着的腿根都在向对方求饶。双手摸索着攀上丸山的大腿，想用手帮他弄出来，却被温柔的握住拉了起来。

“信酱有好好努力了，那么接下来开始前玩个游戏吧。”丸山一手解着他的皮带，另一只手捏着村上手感极好的臀部，怀里的人嗯嗯的应着，显然是完全没在听，还天真以为对方帮他脱下裤子就可以解脱了。

丸山最后脱下他那条湿的都快看不出来原本颜色的内裤后丢在地上，便拍了拍屁股让对方转过身。村上听话的转过去弯下腰，手臂撑在办公椅的扶手上，乖巧的等着巨大的炙热进入他。

可是却没有按照他相信的发展，后穴被塞入了冰凉的硬物，村上不适的扭了扭腰，却被身后的人打了记屁股。

“信酱真是好厉害，在什么场合下都能撅起屁股求操。”丸山一只手解下领带，另外一只手把刚刚插进去的肛塞再次往里面用力的塞了塞。弯下腰贴在对方后背，手抚上前段许久没受到抚慰的性器笑着说。

“办公室的大家要是知道自己的上司在工作时间，含着跳蛋塞着肛塞，伏在椅子上等着别人操，大家会怎么想呢？”丸山附在他耳边，看着身下的人眼里闪过的惊慌失措轻笑出声，手却三两下就把解下的领带绑上了对方纤细的手腕

“呜……好想去，隆平…隆平，不行……”村上微微晃了下脑袋表示对束缚的抗拒，他想要的一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，而不是这样焦灼，无处释放的折磨。

“现在要请信酱安静的自己待一会儿了。”

丸山隆平伸手摩挲着他的耳垂，又顺着脖颈的线条滑倒胸口。“要好好忍住哦，太大声被发现的话，可不好收场呢。”丸山隆平恶劣的笑了笑，拍了拍身下人的腰，看着村上信五打着颤好不容易站住脚，手却完全不留情的推搡了一把他的肩头。村上信五就这样倒在平日里办公的位置上，虎牙咬着下唇用毫无威胁的目线注视着始作俑者。

丸山隆平旋转了一下座椅后边走到门口的方向确认了一下不会被看到，高大的椅背完完全全挡住了后面发颤的人，丸山余光瞟了眼房间另一角落的遥控，犹豫两秒还是把它拾起装进自己口袋里

————毕竟，等等还会有有人进来，露出破绽可不好

丸山转身出门，村上信五紧绷的神经还没完全放松下来，和关门声同时响应的是体内深处突然停下的跳蛋。

还没喘过气来的他难耐的挺了挺腰，这场游戏早已经超出了他的承受范围。他开始放空究竟是从什么时候开始自己和丸山成为了这样的关系。

丸山是其他公司跳槽来的，刚入社的时候可能换了环境，做事也一直认真踏实。待人温和的他也能和公司上下员工能相处的好，重要的事情也能完全放心的交给他。第二年便成了社长得心应手的助理。本应该是上下属的关系，却因为一次意外，丸山知道了他的秘密。

办公桌三层抽屉的最下层，里面放着各种各样的性玩具。丸山知道社长现在没有女友，也没有潜规则的兴趣。看着社长垂着头和棕色碎发下红透的耳根，心里也便有了答案。

村上无力解释，只能低声恳求他不要说出去。

“好啊，那当做交换，信五满足我一个要求吧。”丸山隆平玩味的拿出玩具在手里把玩着说道。信五是他平常只有两人在办公室内才会用的昵称，但眼下的场合却多了分色情的意味。

村上信五闭着眼靠在座椅上，啧了一声

“是不满意薪水吗？还是觉得奖金不够。从下个月开始我会给你加的。年休也会给你安排公费旅行……”

“我才不要钱呢。”丸山撇撇嘴，把手里的跳蛋塞进村上手里，“玩给我看一次，我就当不知道。”

久而久之，他也逐渐接受了丸山时不时的恶作剧，随后便发展成了固定的炮友。

村上夹着双腿摩挲着前端涨的发疼的性器，他太想射了。手臂已经有点发麻，骤停的跳蛋让他一下从快感顶端坠下，异物带来的不适感却时刻提醒着他现在在办公室保持着这幅淫荡的样子。

门外响起了脚步声，村上以为是丸山回来了，回过神细听却发现不对。听着大理石地面上清脆的声音，村上信五警觉，这来着分明是一位女性。

门被打开，村上信五屏住气，尽力的缩小躲在办公椅的后面，脑子里想着希望来着赶紧离开这里时，穴内差点被遗忘的的物件又再一次在他毫无防备的情况下震动起来。

这回村上真的后悔了，他根本就不该纵容他在办公室玩这种恶劣的游戏。  
高跟鞋的声音没有逼近，应该就是停在了门口。这样沉默的气氛让村上更加慌张。强烈压抑着想要冲破喉咙的呻吟，虎牙把下唇咬的泛白，紧握着的拳还在微微颤抖着，心里却想着这次结束后一定要好好把丸山给揍一顿。

感觉已经在意识模糊边缘的时候，村上已经开始处于自暴自弃的状态。已经去了一次的下身早已湿淋淋了一片。这时门口传来熟悉的声音

是丸山

“丸山前辈，这是你要的资料。”一个女孩子的声音响起，村上信五来不及思考到底是谁，便听到另外一人嬉笑着说道

“谢谢啦，让你在门口等我什么的真是不好意思呀，麻烦你了。”

果然，是故意的。又一次被他玩弄了。

女孩子好像还在滔滔不绝的说着什么，丸山却径直走进办公室。把资料放在桌上

“社长，我让人把要用的资料拿来了。”

女孩子的声音戛然而止，匆忙说了几句客套话便转身离开，原以为办公室没人才主动搭话的，谁知道社长一句话也不讲。有点脑子都知道此地不宜久留，毕竟谁也不想因为上班时间在社长办公室门口闲聊而被骂一顿。

门被带上的声音，皮鞋跟踩在地面的声音刺激着他又一次硬了起来。村上看着丸山来到自己面前，这时已经说不出什么求饶的话的他，只能喘着气用眼神示意着自己的欲望。

“完成的很好哦，信酱。”丸山拉起瘫坐着的村上解下缠在手上的领带，自己则转身坐上办公椅，一下拽过村上跨坐在他的大腿上。“好孩子我会给奖励。”

还在震动着的跳蛋被抠挖出掉落在丸山的西装裤上，随后便是坚挺粗大的性器贯穿了高热的肠肉。村上仰着头，半张着嘴最后却只能发出断断续续的娇吟。

“快点……再深一点……隆平！”

汹涌的快感扑面而来，骑乘的姿势让丸山进的很深。湿润柔软的肉壁裹着早已被身体主人熟悉的性器吮吸着。饶是有着较强自制力的丸山也难免轻哼出声。  
汁水淋漓的后穴彻底被打开，丸山脚尖抵着地面转了半圈，村上还没意识过来，自己已经被放倒在冰冷的桌面上，大腿被抬起，膝弯挂在丸山的肩上。

粗大的性器再一次捅进穴里。快感堆积起来的村上又点承受不住这样的姿势，丸山却完全不在乎身下人开始大开大合的操弄起来

“不行！啊……maru…maru慢一点哈……”

“不要了不要了，嗯啊……！那里别…顶…”

“隆平……呃啊！我不行了…不要了……”

沙哑的嗓音混着哭腔，丸山丝毫没有心疼，他知道村上越是这样说意味着越爽。

村上已经脱力了，修长的腿无力的任人摆弄，穴口滴着透明的液体，估计先前桌上没收拾的文件都湿得一塌糊涂。丸山依旧发狠似的冲撞着。眼神里带着毫不掩饰的欲望，又快又重的抽插，次次研磨在身下人的最深处。

“我有让你爽到吗？社长。”

丸山还有心思恶劣的问着在村上眼里看上去幼稚到极点的问题，后者伸舌舔舔嘴唇，刚准备回答便被粗长的性器再一次贯穿。看着他满脸泪痕张着嘴却只能急促的发出气音的样子，丸山挺腰最后抽动十几下后满足的射在最深处。

精液从他的大腿根流下来，丸山手抚上他的性器狠狠撸动几下，也射出了一股稀薄的精液。

匆匆用纸巾擦拭完后帮村上穿上已经皱巴巴的西装裤，村上一直没开口，丸山见状便讨好般的把眼眶还红红的社长搂紧怀里亲吻着湿润的眼睫毛。

“幸苦信酱了……做的很好。”丸山揉揉他的头发，任由他把眼泪鼻涕统统往自己身上抹。

村上吸吸鼻子脸埋在人肩窝里，说实话这次真的有爽到，也算是一次前所未有的体验，但是不管怎么说在办公室做这种事还是太危险了。

“下次……”

村上泄愤似的一口咬上对方脖颈

“社长不允许下次再在这里玩这种恶劣游戏。”


End file.
